The Start of Something New
by pink tongue
Summary: Jasper and Bella are twins that move from Southern California to Forks, Washington because of their parents custody switch since their dad got sick..Look inside for the full summary. BxAlec JxAlice RxEd AH.
1. The Actual Start

**The Start Of Something New**

Summary:

All Human. Jasper and Bella are twins that move from Southern California to Forks, Washington because of their parents custody switch that their Dad brought up with the court. When their lives change from the rich, getting-whatever-they-want lifestyle to the not-so-rich, and earn what you need lifestyle, can they learn to be comfortable with it all? And will the people they meet be even worth their time? BxEm JxA RxEd.

**Chapter Uno xD**

**Bella POV**

Fuck I'm Pissed. Why doesn't my freaking butler ever fucking listen to me!

"DAVID!" I screamed into the intercom through my phone on my night stand.

"Coming Miss Isabella."

3 Fucking minutes later he comes through my door with my Voss water. 3 FUCKING MINUTES!

"Can you go any slower? Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"So sorry Miss."

After David walked out of my room, I started thinking of random things. I walked over to my desk and decided to type an auto biography about myself on my Mac.

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. I am 16. I have beautiful mahogany hair and _

_chocolate brown eyes, with perfect pink, plump limps. I am the perfect weight and a tad _

_short at 5 foot 4. I live in Los Angeles, California and was born in Forks, Washington. _

_My mother's name is Renee Whitlock, who I live with along with my mother's boyfriend, _

_Matthew. I have a twin brother, Jasper, whom I love very much. I also have a half sister _

_Who is almost half a year old. Her name is Maria and her father is Matthew. _

_My biological dad is Charlie Swan. He lives in Forks. I see him every 3 years for a week, and _

_it is so not enjoyable. He is strict and extremely awkward. He is the police chief there and _

_makes good money, but doesn't spend it. He has 2 adoptive kids named Alec and Jane _

_who are twins and love Charlie. He has 1 other daughter named Mariah who he had with this _

_woman named Sue Clearwater. She and Charlie are married. Sue has 2 kids, Seth and _

_Leah. Leah is 19 and Seth is 17. I have a boyfriend named Jacob but I don't like him _

_what so ever. Poor kid. I'm breaking up with him in exactly 4 ½ hours. I love my iPhone 4g. _

_And my Mac Book Pro. And my Range Rover. And my clothes. Two walk in closets full of _

_name brand clothes. Did I mention my family is extremely rich? Well, we are. So_

_Suck it bee-otch. Well I'm bored here, so Later!_

I decided to go shopping. I walked down stairs to tell Jaz and David.

"David! I'm going shopping, I have my phone. When my mother gets home tell her to call me. We need to talk, soon! Ciao. Bye Jaz!"

"Miss Isabella! Wait, your Mother has asked me to make sure to know where you are at all times."

"I'll text you when I find out where I'm going." and with that, I walked out the door.

I came back with 5 bags from Abercrombie and Fitch, 2 from Buckle, 3 Hollister bags and some other random name brand stores. All in all, I had 13 Bags.

I heard my mother on the phone when I walked in and Jaz sitting on the counter looking pissed.

"Uh, what's up with you Jaz?"

"Fucking Charlie wants us to spend the next year with him and he has the damn court involved."

Oh shit fuck.

"Fuck. Is that who Mom is talking to on the phone?"

"Yep. I have no idea how he and Sue can afford to have 5 kids and want us with them too. With them being poor and all, they can't afford a good cook and nice clothes."

"Jaz sometimes you're stupid as fuck. That town isn't even rich enough to have a cook! Anyways, when does he want us there?"

"Friday."

Today is mother fucking Tuesday.

"Well I will go for the rest of the summer, I guess."

"No. Neither you nor I are going. That douche bag abandoned us, and if he wants us back, well he's not getting us."

There's no point in arguing with Jasper so I just walked up to my room.

Well let's see what I accomplished today.

I went shopping.

I broke up with Jacob.

I wrote an auto biography.

I went horseback riding.

Well, all in all, a pretty good day! Suddenly my cell phone went off.

_It's gotta be the crunkest! Gotta be the loudest, gotta be the best! The best love song you ever heard in your life. You gotta-_

Bella **Jane**

Hello?

**Isabella? It's Jane. **

Jane who?

**Jane Swan! Your fathers adopted daughter. **

Oh. You. Okay so what do you want?

**I need you and Jasper to come down to Forks for the next year.**

Why exactly? 

**Because Charlie is sick. **

What are you talking about?

**Charlie has cancer and he wants to spend his last year with his real kids too. **

Oh my god. Okay I'll talk about to my family, and I'll call you either later tonight or tomorrow. Okay Jane?

**Yeah, sure. Alec might answer and if he does say your name is Jennifer and you're my friend okay?  
><strong>

Ummm Okay! Ciao.

**Bye. **

Well. How shocking. I walked over to my laptop and logged on to Facebook.

For my status I put "Wow. Freaking big shocker. Goodbye Cali, Hello Washington. D:"

Right away I had Mervyne, my bestie, comment and say "The hell? Text me boo asap!=((("

I exited Facebook and opened my webcam to make a video for my blog.

I pushed the red button and put a smile on my face.

"Hey guys. It's Bella. If you were wondering about my status on FB, My biological dad is sick and lives in Forks, Washington. So I'm going to go spend a year with him. I promise to visit a lot and keep my blog going. I love you all and will miss you terribly! I need to get off now, so ciao!" I blew a kiss and pressed the stop button.

I closed my laptop after I uploaded the video on my blog.

I walked downstairs to Matthew and my mother's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Bella."

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on her bed. "We need to talk about Charlie, Mom." 

"Yes, I know. He's sick and wants you to spend a whole year with him. A whole year! You and Jasper will miss out on a whole year of Marie's life!" She sounded sad.

"It's fine, Mom. If he's sick then we need to get to know him before he…dies."

I have no idea why I'm being nice today.

"Alright, honey. I'll have David pack your bags and have you and Jasper drive to Oregon on Thursday and spend the night in Oregon and then drive the rest of the way to your dad's house. Promise that you will visit and call and video chat, right?"

"Yes, Mom, I promise. I'm going to head to bed now."

"Alright. Love you, sweet dreams!"

"Love you too."

When I got back up to my room I washed my face, brushed my teeth, got into my PJs and went on my laptop. I checked my Facebook and Email and Blog reposts. Most of the comments on my status were related to "Why! Don't move!=(((" and "No. you're not moving! 3!"

I heard my phone go off AGAIN. I ran over to go answer it.

Bella **Mervyne**

It's Bella Whitlock!

**BELLA BOO!**

Hey Mervyne Whatcha doin', Doll?

**Painting my nails. What is the talk about moving to Washington?**

My biological Dad lives there and he is sick and we're spending a year with him to get to know him before he dies.

**In Washington?**

Yeah. It sucks, but it's not like I won't visit and call and text all the time.

**I know and I can come visit too! I hope you come every month! **

Yeah Want to give me the gas for it?

**You're rich-y parents can cover it.**

True true, doll. Come over tomorrow for my last day. I leave Thursday.

**Will do! I'll be there around 7:30, Alright? And I'm going to catch a plane every other month Mkayy? Oh and I'm driving with you on Thursday to Oregon and catch a flight back home on Friday. I'll let my people know. **

Sounds good to me. I'll miss you soooo much!

**I know, me too Boo! I gotta go, see you bright and early! Love you Best Friend.**

Love you too! Text me when you wake up and bring running clothes, let's go for a jog when you get here.

**Kay Bye!**

Ciao.

Well, here goes everything. Then I fell asleep.

_**Sooo Is it good? I'm not sure D: let me know **_

_**xxoo Meee;D**_


	2. Off To Washington

The Start of Something New

Chapter 2 Babess!

Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock Point of View!

Well, Today is Thursday. At 3:00 AM. With a quarter of my things in my range rover while everything else is getting shipped and my best friend Mervyne in the passenger seat and Starbucks, I guess we are ready. I rolled down the window to see Marie, Matthew, and Renee waving at us.

"Bye guys! I love you! I'll call you later. Go sleep!" I told them and drove off.

When we got outside of San Francisco 4 freaking hours later I called Jasper on my speaker system in my car.

( Bella **Jasper** )

**Jasper Whitlock.**

Where are you?

**About 8 cars behind you. I'm hungry. **

Fuck, me too. Let's stop in Vacaville for lunch. What do you want?

**Probably the same thing as you. Panda Express?**

You got it brother! Just follow me. How's your gas tank?

**Eh, it's okay. I'm buying a new car in Seattle. I hate my Ford. **

Oh Okay. I'm going to fill up in Vacaville. Alright I'll see you soon.

**Alright bye.**

Ciao.

"I am so bored! I'm plugging in my Blackberry for music."

"Um Okay let's do something we both like."

_You could say it all and I could bite my tongue, cause it would take all week to tell you where I'm from. I know what you're about, why don't you close your mouth and step on over so we can dance. These lazy days are way too long like razors blade under your tongue and these city lights all burn you down and build you up, high above the-_

_Gotta be the crunkest! Gotta be the loudest! Gotta be the best, the best love song you ever heard in your life! You gotta tell 'em how you—_

( _Bella_ **Leah **)

_Isabella Whitlock speaking_.

**Bella shut your shit. It's Leah. Leah Clearwater. **

Oh My Fuck.

_K what do you want._

**Don't come to Washington.**

I covered the microphone and whispered to Mervyne "Record this!"

_I'm sorry hun. Too Late._

**No one likes you. Everyone feels bad for you that you have such a horrible drug filled life. Your dad didn't even want you! **

_Mind your own damn business. And at least Charlie was kind enough to take your misfit family in!_

I felt bad saying that about Sue and Seth, I really did, but she nailed me and Jaz and that's just not chill.

**I don't give a shit what you think or say, so who cares. Just stay out of my spot light when you get here and don't talk to my mom or brother or sister. **

_Ha. Ha. Yeah, Okay. Whatever. Ciao. _

And with that I hung up.

"So you got all of that, right?"

"Yep!"

"Send it to me."

By this time we were near Vacaville so I decided to have Mervyne text Jasper for me on my phone.

"Hey, will you text my brother for me on my phone and tell him to follow me to get to Panda Express? And also tell him Leah called and I will inform him later and that we are doing a drive thru since we are tight on time. And that I'm getting gas at the nearest gas station. Please."

"Sure."

A couple minutes later Mervyne said he replied and said "K see you soon and control your reckless driving, bee yotch! ;D"

"Okay reply and say Yeah, whatever, drunk."

"Alright."

"What do you want at Panda Express?"

"Orange chicken, lemonade, and white sticky rice! With a fortune cookie. And a fork, please."

"Kay."

I pulled up to the order screen and waited.

"Welcome to Panda Express please hold on moment."

2 minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait, please order when you're ready."

"I want two orange chicken, 2 servings of white sticky rice, 2 medium lemonades, 2 fortune cookies, 2 extra forks, extra napkins, 2 waters and 1 chocolate frosty, and 1 vanilla frosty."

"Okay $29.93 at the 1st window."

Since there was no one else in line I pulled on right up and got out my credit card.

The nerdy, extremely pimply awkward teenager, blushing at me and Mervyne, swiped my credit card and gave me my receipt and slammed the window.

In my rear view mirror I saw Jaz laughing at what just happened and I gave him a dirty look. He'll probably talk to the kid. Poor oily kid.

I pulled up to the next window where there was a short, chubby, dirty blonde girl with a hint of acne. She smiled at me and handed me my bag of food, waters, lemonades, and frosties.

"Here you go and have a good day!" She said as she smiled at us.

I smiled back and said, "Thanks, you too." and drove off, eating.

I drove to the gas station and texted Jaz which gas station I was at. He pulled up behind me. I got out to go get myself some fuel. Ha wow I'm lame!

I did the whole gas routine and turned to talk to Jasper.

"So how's your truck been working?"

"Surprisingly good. I am so tired of it though. I hate it! It's so ugly and stupid and I want a sports car or a Denali or something like that. Maybe the new 4 runner. The Toyota one, you know?"

"Oh yeah, that big black one. I don't really like that one. Well for myself. Whatever, it would suit you. You should pimp it out, I would help you. And we are going shopping for you in Seattle and getting you a new phone for sure."

"Okay, Bella, Calm down! Do you know what town we are staying in tonight?"

"Yeah we are staying in Eugene. Get ready to leave early!"

"Okay my gas is full so let's get on the road! Drive safe."

"Ha-ha alright Jazz. You too."

I jumped in my car and before we knew about 13 hours later we were there in Eugene. Lovely. It's about 2 am right now. Gross.

We parked and walked up to the hotel rooms. "C'mon guys. Let's go sleep."

I literally passed out when I hit the bed.

It's 3 in the afternoon on Friday and saying bye to Mervyne was extremely hard, but it had to happen.

It consisted of a billion tears.

We have about 3 hours until Washington. Driving for two days straight is extremely boring.

We finally made it to Charlie's house in the middle of nowhere except for one other house.

It was about 6 : 30 when me and Jaz knocked on the door and Charlie answered.

"Isabella! Jasper!" He ran and hugged us awkwardly. He finally invited us in.

Jane, Alec, Mariah, Leah, Seth and Sue stood there looking awkwardly at us.

Hmmm. Wonder what's up with them.

Sue walked over and hugged us both, as did Jane. Alec hugged me and shook hands with Jasper. Mariah stayed behind Sue's leg, Seth nodded at us and Leah Glared/smiled.

"Well, all your stuff is in your rooms, except the things in your cars. So I guess you guys are pretty tired and you might want to go to bed, so do whatever we are fine. Thank you for coming." Charlie told us.

"Oh no problem we are glad to be here." I smiled at him.

"We're going to go to our rooms, thanks." Said Jasper as we started walking up to search for our rooms.

I saw a door that said "Bella and Jasper" on it and I opened it.

It was a huge room with 2 walk in closets and nice big bathroom that me and Jaz share. All of our things were already in it.

I texted Jane and said Come here I want to talk to u

I heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in!"

Jane walked in and sat on my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Leah. What has her so mad at me?"

Oh my god I am being nice.

"She thinks you are a threat."

"Why exactly?"

"Because you're prettier than her."

I laughed. "So are you Jane! We're both prettier than her."

Jane blushed. "No I'm not. You two are both very pretty and I'm the ugly one in the family. Besides, even if you weren't pretty Leah would still hate you, because you're Charlie's blood daughter and she is not."

Hmmm, that's very interesting.

"Alright, well I guess. So how've you been, Jane?"

"I've been alright. Alec and Seth are my best friends. We don't like Leah very much."

"Well, I hope me and you will be very good friends." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm sure we will be. Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jane."

After she left, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on my PJs then went to bed.

_**Hmmm Hmm Second chapter! Hope you guys liked it.=) **_

_**Should I keep writing?**_

_**xxoo **_

_**Me.**_


	3. New Cars, New Phones, New Miss Mes Joy

The start of something new

Chapter Tres!;D

Bella Boo Point Of Veiw!=)

I have been in Forks for 3 weeks, and next week we start junior year of high school...Lame!

Me and Jane are pretty good friends. We go shopping a lot, and drive around and get to know people. We met this girl named Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon while we were shopping and they seem just like me and Jane.

I have been very nice lately. I think being in Forks is helping Jasper and I become better people. Jasper made friends with Alec and Seth and sometimes we hang out all together.

Today is a Tuesday so at the movies in Port Angeles they give us $2 off and $1 popcorn, free refills. So Jane, Alex, Seth, Jasper and I are all going to see the new Harry Potter. How exciting!

I think I have a bit of a crush on Alec. I know it's wrong, but it's just…un-inviteable, he's so just yummy.

Anyways before we go to the movies tonight, we are all going to Seattle in my car and getting Jasper a new car and everyone else new cell phones besides me.

So I am driving with Jane in the passenger seat and the boys in the back.

We were listening to a Pandora station I made and hooked it up through my phone into my speaker system and just singing along when my phone goes off.

_Gotta be the crunkest! Gotta be the loudest! Gotta be the best, the best love song she ever heard in her life! I gotta tell—_

( _Bella _**Jacob Black )**

_Bella Whitlock. _

**Bella.**

_Who is this?_

**Your soul mate.**

_The fuck? Who is this or I'm calling the cops. _

**Jacob Black.**

_Jacob if you don't stop calling me I'm going to order a restraining order on you. _

**But Bella I love—**

_Jacob. No. Stop. I need to go. Ciao._

And with that I ended the call. Everyone gave me strange looks but I just ignored them and focused on the road.

I looked over to my GPS and it said that we had 17 miles to go. Go. Freaking. Team.

"Hey guys, only 17 miles to go."

"Well, that's better than 417 miles, I guess."

"You got that right Jasper." I smirked at him.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Jane spoke.

"What type of car and phone do you want Jasper?"

"The new Toyota 4 Runner in Black and maybe the newest Droid or something. What phone do you want?"

"I don't know. I think a Blackberry."

"I had a Blackberry before I got my iPhone. I loved it. It will fit you perfectly Jane!" I told her. "What phones do you and Seth want, Alec?"

"I want a white iPhone 4." Alec said smiling at me, then Seth spoke.

"A Blackberry, like Jane. Except, I want a touch screen with a real keyboard."

We finally got to the truck dealership and dropped off the guys off while Jane and I went to Buckle to get new Miss Me's since Jane doesn't have a pair. How can anyone live without Miss Me's?

Jasper had called me and said for us to meet him at the Verizon store so off we went.

The boys were already inside so we snuck up behind him while I wrapped one arm around Alec's waist and the other covering his eyes and said, "I'm going to steal your banana pancakes." Jane did the same to Jasper.

In all honesty, Jane and Jasper would be perfect together. They have opposite personalities but they fit…Somehow.

I hope one day they get married.

And what about me and Alec? Hmmm.

"Bella!" Jasper snapped.

I realized I was staring at the dude helping us, off in my own little world. Awkwarddddd!

"Sorry, I spaced out. What's up?" 

"Everyone has their phone picked out, wanna hear?"

"Yes."

"Alright, one white iPhone 4g, two Blackberry Bold 9330 and one Thunderbolt HTC. Approved?"

"Yes I guess. Alright, let's go pay. Here's my credit card." I handed the dude my card.

We waited about 45 minutes until everything was all settled and we walked out of the store.

"Okay. I'm going to guess which one is yours Jaz. I think-"

"Wait. Theres something we didn't tell you. Jane, Alec, Seth and I All got new cars."

"Oh alright. More to guess. Okay Jane has the Nissan black 370Z, Alec has the white Denali, Seth has the new Red Jeep and Jasper has the White lame ass Nissan Altima." I looked at him and mouthed wow.

But there's no guessing I got it wrong because they all walked over to their cars.

I all-called all of them and said we were meeting at In-N-Out for lunch.

After lunch we drove home in our separate cars and I decided to call Mervyne on the ride home

**Mervyne **Bella

**Hey Babe, It's Mervyne and I can't get to my phone right now so leave me your number and I'll call you back! Love you!**

Hey It's Bella. Call Me. Bye.

It's so annoying when people don't answer their phones. Oh well.

Oh! I've been wanting to change my ringtone. I think I want Rockstar by Rhianna,

I changed it and texted Alec to call me.

_Rockin this stare, Ima rocking this club, got my middle finger up, cause I don't give a Fuuuuuuu, _

I declined his call and texted him and said _Thanks.=) I wanted to hear my ringtone lol_

My phone buzzed so I looked at what he said. _No problemo kid. ;)_

45 minutes later and I'm getting ready for the movie.

Curled hair? Check.

Phone? Check.

Miss Mes and a cute shirt? Check.

Slippers? Check.

Purse with Jacket? Check.

I am ready.

I walked to Janes room and saw her and she looked adorable! She was wearing her new Miss Mes and a cute, fluffy flor de les shirt and some blats flats and curled hair.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." And off down the stairs we went.

We were all meeting up at the Olive Garden in Port Angeles then the movies so we took a boy car and a girl car.

I headed straight over to Jane's car.

"We're taking your car, but I'm driving on the way back." I told her.

"Alright, get in then."

23 minutes later we were in Port Angeles with the slowest driver, Jane, driving. Wow, is she boring!

We met up with the boys and ate and now we're on our way to the movies to go see the last Harry Potter. How lame. It's been out for about a month and it looks gross.

But everyone else loves it, so I guess just smile and go along with it.

WOAH. Where'd that come from?

I would NEVER, and I mean NEVER, say that in Los Angeles. I think I'm becoming a dramatic person.

Alright. Back to reality, Bells.

I looked up and we were at the ticket stand. I need to learn to focus.

"Woah." I whispered.

"Dude, you were like spaced for a good 10 minutes! What was going on?" Jane asked.

"Uh, blank moment I guess. Dunno."

We sat next to Jasper and Alec in the theater. Seth had something else to do with his friends in La Push, so we let him go.

Now just the 4 of us.

This should be interesting.

The movie was boring. I fell asleep on Alecs shoulder and he fell asleep on my head.

Apparently, there's this cute picture of us on Janes Facebook. Lovely.

Anyways, now we're driving back to McDonalds in Forks to get ice cream. Yum.

I was driving about 85 on a 70 mile free way. Not too bad I guess.

All of sudden there's this car coming straight towards us and we're spinning out of control.

The last thing I feel is glass shattering all over my face.

**So what do you think? Should I stop writing here, or go on?**

**Let me know. C:**

**XXOO Me.**

"

.


	4. Changes over time

The Start of Something New

Chapter 4

(Sorry I haven't updated in like a year…)

Bella POV

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep_

God! Could someone shut that thing up?! It's giving me the biggest headache.

I tried to reach over and turn off the stupid beeper, but I couldn't move. That made me panic.

I've found out it's a tad difficult to panic and be paralyzed, so I decided to calm down. This is not getting anywhere.

"Bella, today is February 1st, 2012. You've been in a coma for four months and 23 days. I need you. You're missing out on everything with Charlie. You're missing school. Wake up, Bella. I miss you."

I've heard that voice before…Oh! Alec!

A come for four and a half months? How am I alive? How's everyone else? How's Jasper?! Jane? Alec? Mervyne…Mom…Maria.

Maybe, they've given up hope on me.

I heard the door open in the room I was in.

"How's she doing today Alec?" I've never heard this person before.

"Same. Non-responsive. Asleep."

"Well, let's not give up. Now Bella, if you can hear me please wiggle—"

"Carlisle, just stop! I love Bella and even I have only a sliver of faith for her left. Don't do this to me day after day, please." He loves me? Now I know this strangers name is Carlisle.

"Not today Alec, Today I have a good feeling. As I was saying Bella, please, if you can hear me, wiggle your toes." No siree bob.

"Alright, that didn't work. Bella, if you can, please wiggle your fingers." That kind sir I can do. I wiggled my fingers.

"ALEC! Did you see that?! She wiggled her fingers! Come look! Bella, please wiggle your fingers again." Once again, I wiggled my fingers. What's the big deal?

I heard a quiet gasp with soft murmuring. "Oh, Bella. Sweet Bella…I need to call everyone!"

"Alec, wait. Wait for just a couple more minutes." By now I was wiggling my toes, and my other body parts around. Yay! I'm not paralyzed.

Carlisle spoke again. "Bella please try to open your eyes." I tried. And tried. And tried. Every time I would get closer and closer. So frusterating.

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open and everything was fuzzy for I had not seen anything for quite some time. I looked around at the two chairs on the right side of the bed I was in, the white walls with blue diamond patterns, the big machines to my right, and finally the two males standing with the huge smiles.

The man, whom I assumed was Carlisle, had shrubs on and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a very handsome man for being, probably, in his 40s.

Alec had tears streaming down his face with the biggest smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Hi Alec." I croaked at him. He ran over to my and tackled me in a hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"Hi Bella. God, I've missed you so much. You have no idea. Everyone's been so worried about you, even Leah." I gave him a funny look, why would Leah care.

He chuckled. "Good, now I know you don't have amnesia. And maybe she wasn't as nearly worried as everyone else. But they're all on their way here, in fact, Jasper and Alice, should be hear right about now."

Just as he said that my twin and Alice Brandon walked into my hospital room. Jasper's face lit up when he saw me and he ran over to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Baby B, I am so unbelievably happy you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you, I can't lose my half." I could tell Jazz was crying, and for him crying I knew something big had happened to me.

When Jazz let me go, Alice came over and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're awake Bella. We've missed you so much!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Alice. Now Carlisle, could you explain what happened to me?"

"Sure, Around October 20th of last year there was a car crash around 10 PM. It had a car with two teenagers in it who had gotten hit by a big truck. They were both severely injured, while the truck driver had just a few paper cuts. As you can assume, you and Alec where the two teenagers who had gotten hit. You had gotten hit worse than him, how- we don't know. He was in a coma with several broken ribs, concussion, hundreds of stitches, and a broken ankle. Thankfully, he was only in a coma for a day and a half, unlike you. When you were brought in to the hospital that night, your heart had already stopped once on your way here in the ambulance. The chances that you would survive that night, let alone the surgery we had to preform, was very slim. You had lost a lot of blood from your brain, were bleeding very bad internally, broken shoulder, broken ribs, cracked skull with concussion and bruised all over. While we were doing surgery that night, you flat lined **(Incase you didn't know, this means her heart stopped) **and we thought you were gone. Low and behold, you made it through and are now awake today and I truly believe you have a special place on this earth, Bella, to be alive today."

Stunned. Sad. Shocked. Numb. That's all that could describe my thoughts. I turned to look at Alec. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He laughed and shook his head. "You're asking me if I'M okay? Bella, you truly are remarkable."

Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Jane walked in.

The sight of Charlie made me want to break down. He was so thin, and weak looking. What has happened?

They all had tears running down their faces and came to give me a group hug.

"I love you guys." I told them all.

They just smiled in contentment, as I realized how much I've changed over the last four and a half months, even if I wasn't conscious.

Hope you liked it!

xx


	5. LA!

Chapter 5 (I'm on a roll ;) )

The Start of Something New

****I CHANGED JASPERS CAR, it is now a grey F-250, all of their cars are on my profile.****

Bella POV (Will do a different POV soon)

~~One Month After Getting Out Of The Hospital~~

_QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!_

I love my ringtone, it always puts me in the best mood.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Boo! How are you? I heard you got out of the hospital recently."

"Umm, yeah. Who is this?" I asked

I heard the other person huff in annoyance. "You re-re! It's Mervyne. Do you not remember me?" She chuckled.

Oh. No. God, why is _she_ calling me? "Why are you calling me? You already planned my funeral. If I'm dead to you, you're dead to me." With that I ended my phone call.

I was currently getting ready for, gag, school. I was wearing my new Rock Revivals, some random H&M shirt and jewelry, and some Converse. For my hair, I had it curled with a leather-braided headband. My make up was the regular with my smokey eye, and some bronzer on my cheeks. **(Outfit on my profile c: )**

I was having a decent morning until freaking Mervyne called me. Apparently her and my so-called mother had already had my freaking FUNERAL! Last time I checked, I was breathing and very well alive. Whatever, I had them ship every last thing that was mine over to Forks. Looks like I'll be here for quite some time.

I grabbed my Chanel leather tote bag and ran down stairs. I pecked Sue and Charlie on the cheek and grabbed an apple. Sue has been such a great mother-figure to me, I really do love her. Charlie has been doing better with his cancer recently, which is good.

I walked to Dalton, my Range Rover. Yes, I love my car and yes, I named him.

This morning I was the last out, so I couldn't get a ride from Alec, Jasper, Seth or Jane.

Whatever, some days it's nice to just be by myself and think. Or blast my music. I'm going for option two.

I plugged in my iPhone and turned it to 'Can't Stand It' by Never Shout Never. I love this song.

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super fuckin' cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for  
>A girl that's just like you<br>Cause I know  
>That your heart is true<em>

_Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know...<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super duper cute<br>And I can't stand it_

_Let's sell all our shit,  
>And run away<br>To sail the ocean blue  
>Then you'll know,<br>That my heart is true yeah  
><em>

_QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! _Damn, that scared the bujeezus out of me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bells." Emmett said.

"Hi Emmy. What you up to?"

"At school. Can you go by the gas station and bring me some food pretty please?"

"Fiiine. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Raspberry Arizona, some chips, some donuts, some gum, some jerky and Alice and Jasper want RedBulls."

"I'll get all of that just tell Alice I'm buying her an Arizona instead."

"Kay, thanks Bella Boo! Love you."

"Love you too Em."

Emmett and I have the best relationship in the world. He's like my brother, and best friend. He's dating my good friend, Rose, and they're perfect.

I pulled into the gas station and blew 30 dollars. Whatever, I love my friends.

Finally, I got to school just before the bell rang. I bought myself a Raspberry Arizona, so I grabbed that, my phone and my bag and climbed out of my Dalton.

I gave Em his food, along with Jaspers Red bull and Alice's Arnold palmer Arizona.

"I love you guys but I need to get to Myers. She'll kill me if I'm late again." I told them.

They told me goodbye and I walked to my stupid Algebra class. Yes, I am a junior and taking Algebra. It's not my fault I'm horrendous at math.

At least Alec had this class with me so I sat next to him. Of course, he stole my Arizona and I stole his coffee. It's a routine of ours.

I hate to admit it, but I'm in love with Alec. But he's adopted. Which is super weird. But the Cullens are adopted and are dating…Hmm.

I have no intentions of telling Alec I am in love with him.

Maybe after we graduate, but it would just ruin everything right now.

Him and I are the only single ones left in our group. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Em, Seth and his girlfriend, Jane and Edward.

We were only doing a worksheet in class today so I didn't really pay attention.

Finally! The bell rang and class was over. I grabbed my stuff and walked with Alec to my favorite class. We have a band, and it consists of me, Alec, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Alec and I sing, Jas is on the guitar, Rose is the pianist/back up singer and Em is our drummer. During this class, we could practice and it was awesome. We played in Seattle, at dances, around Forks and Port Angeles.

We set up and decided on playing 'Bulletproof Weeks' by Matt Nathanson. Such a gorgeous song.

Alec and I were singing in a duet and I think this is the best song we've ever done.

_1..2..3..4.._

_Somewhere in between_

_The beginning and End_

_September took the tourists_

_And settled in for good_

_We could hear the trains again_

_Brooklyn girls in scarves_

_And we'd open your window_

_And stay in your bed all day_

'_Till the street lights came on…_

I have a way of losing myself in music.

I space out.

When the song was done, I opened my eyes.

I looked around and everyone was looking at Alec and I.

"You guys were the best I have _ever _heard you!" Rose exclaimed.

I looked at Alec and blushed. "Thank you." I told her.

"I agree with Rose. You guys were amazing." Jas said. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks. I need some water, let's take a break." They all agreed with me.

After I got some water, Alec pulled me to the side. "Bells, you're amazing. Have you ever thought of doing something single?"

No, I haven't. I wouldn't want to do anything without Alec because he's what makes us good.

"No, I wouldn't want to do it without you because you're what makes me sound complete."

**Alec POV :D**

She doesn't want to do it without me! Yes!

God, I love her.

Even though she's my adopted sister..but the cullens are in the same situation, so it's normal, right?

"Well, Rose, Em, and Jas are quitting the band. And me and you have an offer…"

"What offer?" She asked.

"Well, someone had been watching us on YouTube and called the Ellen Show **LOL** and she called us and if you want to we can go this Saturday."

Bella's face was blank for a second, the she tackled me. "Oh my God! Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's do it! I can't wait!" She kissed my cheek and pulled back with the biggest grin.

I love you, I wanted to tell her so badly.

Bella and I were going to be on National television. Holy crap.

I already talked to Charlie and Sue, and they supported us.

I can not wait.

**Bella POV**

Alec and I were on our way to The Ellen Show in my last home, Orange County! **(For those of you who don't know, that's the LA Area.) **We were flying and would be at LAX in about 10 minutes.

I was literally bouncing in my seat. I couldn't wait to be home! We were staying Friday-Monday.

I couldn't wait to show Alec all the good restaurants, my old high school, my old house.

Finally the plane landed and we went to get our luggage! I was wearing my newest Miss Mes, converse, and a Brandy Melville tank. Alec, looking amazing, was wearing some guy American Eagle jeans with a Hollister shirt and some Converse like me.

All I could say, is we look hot for getting off a plane.

We got our luggage and went to get our rental car.

We ended up getting a Tahoe since it's big and roomy and we had our equipment.

I drove us to a Starbucks, then a Rainforest Café. I love them.

I drove us to our hotel and got everything settled. We decided to film a new YouTube video for our fans

_Bella _Alec _Both_

_Hey guys! It's Bella _and Alec. Guess what?_ WE'RE GOING TO BE ON ELLEN TOMORROW!_

_You can watch us on TV and make sure to! We can't wait. Love you all. __Bye!_

I turned to Alec. "We are so lucky, Al. We have so much." I told him.

"I know, B, I know."

I noticed there was only one bed. Uhhh…I should tell him.

"Hey, uh, there's only one bed."

"Whatever, it's not like we haven't ever shared a bed before." He told me.

That was true. I would get scared and make him come to my room.

I walked over and jumped on it. "You know what we should do tonight? Go out. Let's have fun, forget everything and just live the city life." I told him

"I agree. Get ready, I'll take us to dinner first, but you pick the place." He told me.

I agreed and decided on a tight black dress and some amazing Louboutins. My hair and makeup looked amazing, and I looked like a city girl.

Alec was wearing the same American Eagle pants with Converse, but a white dress shirt rolled to his elbows.

He. Looked. Good.

"Ready, My lady?" He extended his arm to me. I greedily took it.

"Yes, sir." I smiled at him.

I couldn't wait for the night to start.

~~Fast forward to club~~

This is really boring. I just want to go to the beach, and see Maria.

"Hey, Al, can I take you to a couple places now?" I asked him.

"Sure B."

We got in the car and I turned the radio to some random station.

I drove to a private beach I used to go to all the time to jog on.

"Come on, get out." I told him.

I left my shoes in the car since they are impossible to walk in the sand with.

The sun was just setting, and it is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever gotten to see.

We stood there in silence until the sun was well gone.

"That was beautiful." He murmured.

Just like you, I thought.

A tear slid down my face, but I quickly wiped it away before Alec could see.

"Bells, you okay?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Okay, if you wanna talk, you can. You can trust me." He squeezed my hand.

I love you so much, I thought. It's so hard to be back here.

I turned around and walked back to the rental. We climbed in and I turned to look at him. "I need to see someone, don't ask questions and if they ask you are my friend, not my adopted brother. Deal?"

He looked confused but agreed.

I pulled up at my Mom's house and we walked to the front door.

I knocked three times before my old butler answered. Boy, I was a huge bitch to him.

"David! I wanted to tell you I am so sorry for being so rude to you all that time." He smiled and forgave me, I still felt bad.

He let us in the house and waited for my mother and Matthew to come down the stairs.

When she walked down the stairs she gasped.

"Hello, Renee."

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see my sister. She's the only one who didn't plan my funeral."

"She thinks your dead. You can't see her, she's not even here." She was always such a bad liar.

"Nope, she's here. Please, excuse me." I tugged Alec behind me.

We made our way to Marias room.

I knocked, and she answered a couple minutes later.

"Who are you?" She asked. That hurt. But she was only 2, what could I expect?

"Hi Maria, I'm your sister, Bella, and this is my friend Alec. I moved a year ago and I came to see you."

She didn't seem to remember but came and hugged me anyway. She had grown up so much, she had my hair and Renee's eyes with Matthews face. She was gorgeous.

"I need to go Maria, but here is my phone number, if you need anything call me. I love you."

"Bye Bella!" She called after me.

We walked down the stairs to Renee and Matthew.

"Thank you for letting me see her. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! Why did you bring that boy here?" she asked.

"He's my best friend, and there's no reason I shouldn't have been able to bring him."

"What are you doing in LA? Are you moving back?" Ha, she's a real jokester.

"No, we're here for an interview. We need to leave, goodbye."

Without any further explanation, we left and drove into the city night.

Hope it was okay!

xx


	6. The Ellen Show!

Chapter Six! ;D

Bella POV

Buzzed. High off life. Adrenaline rush.

Right now Alec and I were back stage of the Ellen Show. Oh My Gosh!

Alec and I looked like such hipsters, so cute. I had on my H&M 'I Fancy the Lead Singer' tank with burgundy ombre skinny jeans and nude heels. My hair was natural and awesome makeup. Alec had tan skinny jeans with an ombre 'cool!' shirt and some high tops.

I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to see us, you know, not to be conceited or anything.

"And here is Alec and Bella from Washington!" I heard Ellen say. Fucking butterflies! I looked at Alec, he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"We can do this B." He told me. I hope we can.

Opening beats. 4 measures of rest. Deep breaths.

_Somewhere in between_

_The beginning and the end_

_September took the tourists_

_And settled in for good__  
><em>_We could hear the trains again_

_Brooklyn girls in scarves_

_Summer left and no one said a word__  
><em>_And we'd open your window_

_And stay in your bed all day_

_'Til the street lights came on__  
><em>_So what happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms?_

_What happened to feeling cheap radio songs?_

_What happened to thinking that the world was flat?_

_Yeah, what happened?__  
><em>_So up on 59th street_

_Right before the rains_

_Lovers catching taxis, going downtown__  
><em>_Talking to what's left of you_

_And watching what I say_

_Counting all the freckles on your perfect face__  
><em>_You open your window_

_Sit on your bed_

_Just waiting for right words to come__  
><em>_So what happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms?_

_What happened to feeling cheap radio songs?_

_What happened to thinking that the world was flat?_

_What happened, yeah, what happened to that?__  
><em>_Was I wrong?_

_Was I wrong?__  
><em>_So what happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms?_

_What happened to feeling cheap radio songs? _

Roaring eruption of screams and cheering.

"Wow! That was awesome. Why don't you guys come over and sit down with me?" Ellen asked us. Ellen DeGeneres. **(Ellen DeGeneres is a talk show host in California.) **This is not happening. I looked over at Alec and he looked ecstatic. He came over and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked over to her.

"Is the for real?" He whispered to me.

"I have no idea." I told him.

To be able to experience this with my best friend is amazing. The one I love experiencing probably one, or the biggest, events in our lives.

"So, Alec and Bella, tell us about yourselves!"

I turned to Alec and motioned for him to talk.

"Well, I'm Alec Volturi and I'm 18. I was adopted by the best people I have ever met, Charlie and Sue. Today, I got to sing and be on National Television with my very best friend, Bella. Singing with her has been one of the best choices I've ever made, and even if we don't get anywhere from today, I'll still love her to the moon and back." AH! He loves me to the moon and back! But it's in a family way.

Why is life so difficult.

"That is about just the cutest thing I've ever heard. Thank you, Alec. Tell us about yourself Bella."

Aw, damn. What do I say?

"Well, Hi! I'm Bella Whitlock. I'm a Junior at Forks High School. I was in a band with some close friends and, of course, Alec. Music is my passion and sharing it with my best friend is awesome."

"Sounds like you guys are really close. Let's watch a couple of your YouTube videos."

Dear Lord, please help me. These videos are so dumb.

Our very first video played on the big screen.

"_Hi guys! I'm Alec and this is my best friend Bella. We're idiots." Alec said._

_I giggled and turned the camera towards me. "Don't listen to him, he's the idiot. We're going to sing to you!" I giggled. "This probably won't get far, but please comment songs you want us to sing!"_

_Alec stole the camera. "Today folks, we're singing 'Golden' by Fall Out Boy. Enjoy Bitchachos!"_

_How cruel is the golden rule__  
><em>_When the lives we lived are only golden plated?__  
><em>_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me__  
><em>_And though I carry karats for everyone to see___

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies__  
><em>_And all the lovers with no time for me__  
><em>_And all of the mothers raise their babies__  
><em>_To stay away from me___

_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams__  
><em>_Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens__  
><em>_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me__  
><em>_And though I carry karats for everyone to see___

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies__  
><em>_And all the lovers with no time for me__  
><em>_And all of the mothers raise their babies__  
><em>_To stay away from me__  
><em>_And pray they don't grow up to be_

"_Thanks for watching guys!" I said and ended the video._

Another video started playing that wasn't one of us singing. It was just Alec and it had looked like he had been crying. I've never seen this. I poked his leg and looked at him questionably. The asshole ignored me.

"_Hey guys. Today, I'm talking about a serious issue. It's about my Bella Boo." He took a shaky breath._

"_Bella and I were out at the movies with our best friends and she and I were on our way home in my car. A semi-truck hit us head on, we were both hurt severely, but Bella got the worst hit. I just got home from the hospital about three hours ago. I had woken up yesterday from a coma that I was in for a day and a half. I had broken ribs, cracked skull, stitches, and a broken shoulder. The doctors said it was amazing I was alive. But that night, when we were in the ambulances, Bella's heart had already flat lined once." He bit his lip as a tear rolled down his face._

I grabbed his hand in mine, it hurt me so much to see him hurt.

"_Thankfully, they got her heart back in business and she made it to the hospital. The doctors said she had horrible internal bleeding, cracked skull, major loss of blood, broken ribs, broken arm and lots of stitches. They took her into emergency surgery and during surgery her heart stopped again. They thought everything was over, they had tried everything and now my Bella was gone. But, once again, she managed to come back to us. She made it through surgery and is now in a very deep coma. The doctors say they don't know if she'll ever wake up. Knowing my girl, she's a fighter and she'll come through, we just gotta give her time. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers, she needs all she can get. Thanks guys."_

And here goes my lovely makeup. I was almost sobbing into Alec's shoulder, and they have the great idea to turn yet _another_ video on. Awesome.

"_Hey guys! Sorry I don't update. It's just not the same without Bella. I'll start singing when she wakes up, promise. But here's just a quick update on Bells. It's been exactly four months since the accident and things have calmed down. Bella's all healed, and she still hasn't woken up." He took a deep breath._

"_Please, pray, think, do whatever you can for her. I love my best friend so much and she needs to come sing with me! Bells, one day you're going to watch this and here's my message to you: I love you to the moon and back, with every fiber in my body. You're my everything and I bet it's going to be a long struggle after you wake up, but I know that we'll be stronger and always by my side. I love you." The video ended._

The fact that my heart is completely emotionally shattered and I look like shit, I'm not very amused with Miss Ellen. But I love Alec, so so much.

I felt him lean in to whisper to me, "I love you Bells, I'm so glad you woke up."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, I don't trust my voice right now.

"So, Bella, obviously you can tell you mean the world to Alec, and you care about him. You're both extremely talented and are going to go so far. We have some things we'd like to give to you guys. First, we watched your 'Music Tag' video and it said both of yours favorite artist was Bruno Mars."

As she said that, Bruno Mars walked on stage.

OH MY GOD! BRUNO FREAKING MARS! Alec and I were both freaking out, like the nerds we are. He came over and HUGGED US. BRUNO MARS HUGGED US! This is too fake. There has to be a downside to this.

"Hey Bella and Alec, I'd like to give you a Record Dealership **(I've forgotten what that term is called…sorry!) **and I'll be your producer. You don't have to move to LA, since I have a recording studio in Seattle, you could still live in Forks, you'd just have to come to Seattle once a week. What do you say?"

I was literally going insane. This is not real! I turned to look at Alec. He turned to look at Bruno, "Please, let us talk really quickly."

"No problem."

We walked a couple feet away from them. "Bells, is this what we want? Are you okay with it?"

Is he serious right now!? "Um, yes Alec! I want this! We'll be together, with Bruno Mars, singing. In Washington, not California. Do you want this?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, a lot. We need to check with Sue and Charlie though."

Uh, Fine. I nodded, pulling his hand. "Let's go."

When we sat down, we looked at each other and nodded. I spoke up first, "We decided we would like to take up your offer, if it still stands."

What if he didn't want to do it anymore? Oh, God, that'd be embarrassing.

"We still need to check with our parents, though." Alec piped in. I Agreed with him.

"What?! Of course my offer still stands! This is great, I can't wait to start, you guys are going to go far. Also, I've already checked with your parents before you even showed up in Southern California. No worries."

I can't believe this is happening to us!

"Okay kiddos. We have something to tell you. Some doctors have been researching and have found the cure to your fathers cancer, they've already completed the surgery and your Fathers cancer is 100% gone and not coming back. Also, because you guys are amazing kids, we've payed all the medical bills for it."

Tears were streaming down mine and Alec's faces and I ran over to hug Ellen. I can't believe how amazing this woman is.

"Thank you so much. There is nothing big enough in this world for to repay you with." I told her.

"No need, sweetheart."

I felt someone pull me from behind and I turned around to see my Dad standing behind me.

"DAD!" I screamed and hugged him so hard I was afraid I might break him. Alec joined our hug and we were all crying.

I pulled back. "Is what they said true?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "It's all gone, kids."

I turned to Alec and hugged him so hard, I can't believe how perfect this has been.

I looked up at him, "It's time to start our future, Al."

He kissed the top off my head. "It sure is Bells, it sure is."

Ahh! This made me happy.

Hope you enjoyed!

xx


End file.
